


Названный брат

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какие ещё тайны скрывают гномы и эльфы, и что делает хоббит, когда неожиданно его в эти тайны посвящают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Названный брат

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [fandom The Hobbit](http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/?tag=4903104) на ФБ-2013.

«Шерсть на ногах, он опять!» — Бильбо обречённо вздохнул. За дверями темницы слышались тихие постанывания и характерные влажные звуки. Но ждать, пока Фили хоть ненадолго уймёт свою жажду, времени не было — в любой момент могли вернуться стражники. Фили как-то говорил, что ему приходится закусывать собственный ремень, когда слишком припекает, а возле двери крутится кто-то из эльфов. И то стража над ним уже посмеивалась — к счастью, решили, что гном слишком чувствительный и плачет от одиночества. 

Впрочем, эльфы не так уж погрешили простив истины — этот гном действительно был сейчас особенно чувствительным и подчас едва не рыдал от этого. Этот гном безмерно страдал без своего… Бильбо снова вздохнул — он до сих пор не знал, как к этому относиться и как об этом не то что говорить, а даже думать. Торин, к которому испуганный Бильбо прибежал рассказать, что творится с принцами, мрачно отводя глаза, пробурчал, что у них это называется «спутник». Как карбункул и хризолит сопровождают месторождение алмазов — так и к гномьим особам королевской крови прилагается такой вот… секрет. «Друг», без которого невозможно обойтись. Бильбо быстро понял, что если бы не несчастная судьба, приведшая гномов сначала в паучьи сети, а потом в темницы Лихолесья, он бы никогда не узнал этого секрета. Так строго хранили его не из-за ценности, а совсем наоборот, стыдясь и понижая голос до шёпота. Показалось даже, что рассказывая всё это, Торин, сам Торин покраснел не хуже юной хоббитянки, с которой Бильбо как-то раз от скуки заигрывал на ярмарке. 

Фили за дверью застонал громче и болезненней, и Бильбо опять вспомнил, переминаясь у двери, как всё это началось для него, как он оказался посвящён в странную гномью тайну. 

… После счастливого избавления из паучьего плена Фили и Кили чувствовали себя хуже остальных — но Бильбо решил, что виноваты их слишком короткие, по молодости, носы, которые оказались совсем закутанными паутиной, из-за чего их хозяева дольше пробыли без свежего воздуха. Но последствия этого удушья и паучьего яда всё никак не проходили, в темницы Фили и Кили брели уже из последних сил, вяло переставляя ноги. Бильбо, устраиваясь на ночь в тёмном уголке под лестницей, сделал себе заметку назавтра обязательно проверить самочувствие братьев. Проворочавшись всю ночь на жёстком, продуваемом сквозняками полу, он вскочил ни свет ни заря и до вечера бродил по пещерам за эльфами-стражниками, выследив постепенно все темницы, где держали гномов. Все были живы, всем перепало по горстке эльфийской еды — каша, яблоки, хлеб, какие-то разноцветные варёные корешки, от аромата которых Бильбо особенно остро осознал, что невидимого взломщика едой не обеспечили. Фили и Кили, кажется, были в порядке, правда, совсем невесёлые — и их можно было понять; Кили даже не повернулся, когда стражник отпер дверь и поставил на пол миску с едой, на что Бильбо укоризненно покачал головой. В любом случае, он успокоил свою совесть — принцы были живы, остальные гномы тоже, можно было позаботиться о себе. Заботился он дня два — обустраивал закуток под лестницей с помощью утащенных с кухни тряпок, пучков травы и дырявого коврика; пряча всё это добро по утрам в укромную нишу в стене, неправедным путём добывая себе пропитание, сокрушаясь о своём неприятном положении… И подслушивая, подглядывая, следя — до полного отвращения к себе, но понимая необходимость этого. Интересные дела творились в царстве Трандуила. Например, от сплетничавших посудомоек Бильбо узнал, что король в последние дни неожиданно много времени проводит в нижних ярусах — то есть вблизи темниц, а возвращается наверх в отвратительном настроении, срывая его на сыне и слугах. Бильбо убедился в этом сам: невидимым он крался за королём, величаво ступавшим по неуютным, совсем не таким, как смиалы, коридорам. Дойдя до одного из проходов, Трандуил остановился и отослал стражников с факелами, забрав себе один, а ещё пару велел оставить в кольцах на стенах. В зыбком свете колышущихся от сквозняка огней лицо его показалось Бильбо похожим на морду матёрого лиса, вынюхивающего мышей — уж очень задумчиво эльфийский властитель водил носом. Медленно, словно бы нерешительно пройдя по коридору в сторону камеры Кили, король стоял там, постукивая носком туфли об пол, пока факелы почти не прогорели, а Бильбо совсем закоченел, прижавшись, во избежание лишних теней, к стене. Обратно Трандуил шёл и правда с очень мрачным видом, и потом по дворцу до ночи разносились отголоски его неудовольствия — то пробегала плачущая служанка, то стражники сновали по галереям с дурацкими поручениями. Из зала же, двери которого захлопнули едва не перед носом у Бильбо, слышались звенящие от гнева, мелодичные голоса короля и принца. Всё это было как-то слишком таинственно, и Бильбо, устав от мельтешения громадин и их суетливых дел, поплёлся потихоньку в свой отнорок под лестницей — когда две прачки, шедшие навстречу с корзинами свежего белья, ненароком поделились с ним новостью о том, что юный — по эльфийским меркам, конечно — Леголас отменил поездку на дальнюю охоту, к которой готовился ещё две луны назад. Впрочем, более ценным приобретением, чем эта новость, для Бильбо оказалась ловко стянутая из корзины ароматная белая наволочка из тончайшего льна. В тот день он спал почти как король, и снился ему Леголас, как белка, прыгавший по деревьям — видимо, после перешёптываний прачек о том, что принц сроду не оставался дольше седьмицы в ненавистных подземельях, предпочитая ночевать в лесу у костра или на дереве. 

Наутро Бильбо решил всё-таки проведать Кили — что-то было тревожащее в выражении лица, с которым Трандуил глядел в сторону его темницы. Как описать ужас и растерянность хоббита, когда сквозь слишком высокое, неудобное окошко в окованной двери он увидел буквально катающегося по полу Кили, бледного до полусмерти, с искусанными до крови губами и пальцами… Бедняга то тоненько подвывал, как осиротевший волчонок, то, спохватившись, зажимал рот ладонями, припадая грудью к земляному полу. Волосы его сбились в подобие беличьего гнезда, одежда была истерзана и вываляна в пыли и земле. Бильбо он не заметил даже когда тот, плюнув на все соображения безопасности, снял кольцо и негромко окликнул гнома. Какое там. Встав на четвереньки, Кили прогибался в пояснице до хруста позвонков, в изнеможении мотая головой при этом, изо всех сил сжимая себя между ног. От этой ужасной и необъяснимой картины Бильбо почувствовал, как разум его начинает мутиться, и едва вспомнив о кольце, бросился в противоположный конец галереи, к темнице Фили — уж если кто и знает, что происходит с младшим принцем, так это старший. 

Там его ждала вторая порция кошмара — Фили выглядел лишь немногим лучше, может быть, потому, что был старше и сдержанней. Он просто лежал ничком в углу, тихонько постанывая — и тоже, моль ему в шерсть, тёрся об пол, как течная кошка, и хватал себя за мотню. Бильбо едва не начал биться головой о дубовую дверь — да что же это такое, что за странные дела творятся в этих подземельях! Фили, видимо, был ещё в подобии разума — он услышал вскрик Бильбо, ненароком всё-таки приложившегося лбом о резную ручку. 

— Мистер Бэггинс? Вз… взломщик, ты? — хрипло выдавил принц, из последних сил подползший к двери. Бильбо молча протянул ему ладонь сквозь тонкие прутья, помог сесть, привалиться для верности спиной. Оба отдышались, и только Бильбо, набрав воздуха, открыл рот, как Фили перебил его страдальческим шёпотом:

— Кили… жив? Как он, ты был у него? Ему сейчас ещё хуже…

Бильбо сердито тряхнул головой, потом вспомнил, что гном его не видит, и закричал шёпотом:

— Да, ему хуже, судя по виду, у него припадок какой-то странной падучей! Почему меня никто не предупредил, что я иду в поход с калечными? Что такое с вами случилось — а если бы это произошло во время похода через Морию, или в когтях у орла, или… 

Фили душераздирающе вздохнул, и Бильбо осёкся. Даже через дверь чувствовалась дрожь, бившая гнома — не то лихорадка, не то начало падучей. Фили сполз спиной по двери почти к самом полу, оттуда слабо и невнятно прошептал:

— Торин… У Торина есть лекарство… Кили… где-то рядом, недалеко?

Бильбо проглотил всё то сердитое, что хотел сказать — Торин… всем нужен Торин, где вот его найти, да и жив ли он вообще? — и подтвердил:

— Да, на другом конце коридора, сразу за поворотом. 

Фили охнул и безнадежно уткнулся головой в пол. Сколько Бильбо его ни звал, тот лишь слабо дёргал плечом. Делать было нечего — надо было идти проверять других гномов. Вдруг кто-то, например, Балин, сможет объяснить и дать совет, что делать с убогими принцами. Но для начала он решил ещё раз проверить Кили, раз уж тот был неподалёку — жив ли тот ещё. 

Воистину, тот день был днём потрясения основ для хоббита. Никогда в жизни он не мог себе представить ничего подобного тому, что увидел, пробравшись вдоль стенки за поворот галереи. 

Принц эльфов действительно не уехал на охоту. Точно зная, что отца нет во дворце — утром, рыская по кухне в поисках кочерыжек на завтрак, Бильбо краем уха услышал, что повелитель уехал проветриться в леса на своём олене, — Леголас спустился в подземелья. В чём заключался его первоначальный порыв, узнать теперь, конечно, не представлялось возможным — но застал его Бильбо за раздеванием Кили. Забыв дышать от изумления, Бильбо наблюдал, приподнявшись на цыпочки, как Леголас нетерпеливо, но почти нежно дёргает за шнурки на штанах лежащего без движения Кили.

— Что же ты так затянул… Так недолго и умереть. — Шёпот эльфа был чуть слышней звона полевого колокольчик. — Я помогу тебе хотя бы так, раз не смог достать ключ от камеры твоего maranwe.

Слово на эльфийском Бильбо показалось смутно знакомым — не то «приручённый», не то «предназначенный». 

— Он где-то близко, ты чувствуешь, потому тебе так плохо. Сейчас мы попробуем облегчить твои страдания, — эльф говорил спокойно, как степенный целитель, но поблёскивающая испарина на высоком лбу, румянец и чуть дрожащие руки выдавали его волнение. Кили не отзывался на ласку, с которой Леголас отвёл от лица спутанные волосы, не отзывался на поглаживания широких плеч. Леголас, закусив губу, с усилием перевернул гнома на живот — и наконец стянул уже развязанные штаны. 

Теперь была очередь Бильбо закусывать кулаки в попытках не заорать. То, что делал эльфийский принц, настолько не вязалось ни с его обликом, ни с представлением Бильбо об эльфах… Но оторваться от этого зрелища он уже не мог, кроме того, где-то в глубине души верещала трусливо-успокоительная мысль, что всё это делается на благо гномов — нужно же знать, что произошло и как именно враг навредил Кили. 

Враг вредил… изощрённо. Тощие ягодицы Кили, щедро припушённые чёрной шерстью, белели в полумраке темницы слишком ярко — и Леголас не мог отвести от них взгляда. Он осторожно опустил ладонь, погладил их — совсем легко, невесомо. Потом — надавил сильней, сжал. Кили отозвался истомным стоном. Эльф в ответ глубоко вздохнул, зажмурившись, словно беря себя в руки.

— Тише, тише. Сейчас, otorno… 

Странное обращение было у Леголаса с «названным братом». Бильбо мысленно побился головой обо все стенки темницы, попросил прощения у Кили и всех гномов заодно — но бросить свой наблюдательный пост он уже просто не мог.

Длинные пальцы эльфа мягко провели по тёмной поросли, особенно густой в расщелине меж ягодиц. Раз, другой — и нажали сильнее, нырнули туда, внутрь… Бильбо снова бессильно закусил костяшки пальцев, еле переводя дух. Он ждал, что Кили вот-вот придёт в себя, возмутится, сбросит с себя, от себя этого тонкого, словно тростинка, невесомого эльфа, а там дальше… может быть, и сам стащит с него зелёные охотничьи бриджи… Нет-нет, ничего такого Бильбо не думал, но надо же было как-то восстановить справедливость! Он едва не плакал, глядя на искажённое не то в муке, не в экстазе лицо Леголаса, на его быстро двигающуюся кисть. Кили начал отвечать — и не так, как должен был бы, по мнению Бильбо. Он чуть подавался назад, охал и постанывал, явно всё ещё не придя в сознание. Леголас остановился, легко улыбнувшись.

— Теперь достаточно, ты готов. — Бильбо, вытаращив глаза, смотрел на блестящие от прозрачной тягучей влаги пальцы эльфа. Откуда… но там же… Впрочем, размышлять было некогда — Леголас скинул свой короткий плащ и распустил завязки на бриджах. Бильбо зажмурился. Нет, когда он говорил Гэндальфу, что хочет больше узнать об эльфах, он точно не имел в виду это!

Тщетно. Глаза раскрылись словно сами собой, и Бильбо успел увидеть жемчужно-розовое, напряжённое естество эльфа, длиннее, намного длиннее, чем у самого хоббита — впрочем, зато тоньше. Поймав себя на столь безумных мыслях — не хватало ещё мериться этим с эльфийским принцем, — Бильбо тряхнул головой. А когда снова уставился в окошко — Леголас уже приподнял Кили под живот, словно ребёнок, таскающий кошку, и грудью припал к мускулистой, но всё ещё почти мальчишески худой спине гнома.

— Ну же, сейчас станет легче… — мучительный стон Кили почти заглушил эти слова, но Бильбо расслышал. Он в полной оторопи недвижимо смотрел, как, повинуясь рукам Леголаса, Кили подаётся то вперёд, то ему навстречу. Как твёрже становится на колени, подтягивается выше. Как с каждым движением эльфа бледно-жёлтый, болезненный отблеск кожи гнома становится живым, смугло-розоватым, наполненным жаром крови. Где-то на самых задворках мыслей отстранённо подумалось, что это выглядит действительно очень красиво. Темноволосый, смуглый Кили, крепкий, как молодой дубок — и бледно-золотистый, весь словно матово-блестящий, как звёзды в тумане, Леголас — обвивающий этот дубок вьюн с душно-ароматными цветками. 

В гулкой тишине подземелья слышались лишь короткие стоны и вздохи этих двоих, да иногда словно лёгкий стук капель. Вдруг Бильбо насторожился — к этим звукам примешался ещё один, тревожный… О нет! На стене, уходящей за поворот, появился отблеск приближающегося факела, и уже совсем ясно — звук быстрых шагов.

Леголас, разумеется, был не менее чуток, чем Бильбо — даже несмотря на то, как самозабвенно он вколачивался в Кили. Он крепче перехватил гнома под грудью, протянул вторую руку ниже.

— Давай поторопимся, otorno… Ты горячий, словно печь в кузне у Ауле… ещё немного… — Кили гортанно застонал в ответ на ласку голоса эльфа — и его руки… И Бильбо увидел, как выплёскиваются из крепко сжатого кулака Леголаса жемчужные брызги. Эльф в изнеможении откинулся назад, сел на пятки — и прижал к себе гнома. Кили явно плохо понимал, что происходит — и что уже произошло. Но выглядел уже почти пришедшим в себя и нисколько не пострадавшим телесно, скорее наоборот. Бильбо даже с какой-то завистью взглянул на его не до конца ещё опавшее достоинство, крепкое и толстое, покоящееся на слипшейся от влаги тёмной поросли волос. Впрочем, долго завидовать не пришлось — сзади раздался резкий, каркающий, словно у лесного ворона, голос Трандуила.

Бильбо не очень хорошо понимал по-эльфийски, оставалось лишь чуть не ползком отодвинуться в угол, к стене, и полностью обратиться в слух, пытаясь мысленно дорисовать непонятное. Дверь темницы король распахнул, стоял теперь на пороге — в просвет было прекрасно видно всё, что творится внутри. Леголас всё так же прижимал к себе спиной алого от смущения, ничего не соображающего Кили. 

— Отпусти его, немедленно. Это гном, как ты посмел!..

— Не могу, отец. Ты знаешь, что не могу. Узел завязался. — На этом месте Бильбо растерянно похлопал глазами — может, какое-то эльфийское иносказание? Никакой верёвки у Леголаса он не видел… Трандуил в ответ на это бессильно пнул стену носком высокого сапога. 

— Грязный вонючий гном! Ты понимаешь это? — глаза его под нависшими берегами бровей были опасны, как бурливые горные реки. — Что ты творишь, наследник? 

Леголас легонько хлопнул по груди слабо вырывающегося Кили и притиснул к себе ещё крепче.

— По-твоему, лучше было уморить гномьего принца до смерти? Ты хочешь развязать войну, отец? 

Трандуил нахмурился сильнее, всё ещё не заходя внутрь, словно боясь переступить какую-то невидимую границу. 

— О чём ты? Я вижу, что мой наследник не может держать себя в руках даже после целебной настойки. Или ты специально решил не принимать её — и воспользоваться случаем? О какой войне ты твердишь и зачем заговариваешь мне зубы?

— Ты утратил чутьё, отец. В замке ещё трое nauta maranwe кроме нас, трое! Два из них — господа, и лишь один — veuro. Он едва не умер, когда услышал запах и зов своего господина. Второй принц — за поворотом, до него меньше четверти лиги. Прислушайся — и ты узнаешь этот зов. Они мало чем отличаются от нас, видимо, это наказание всех царственных особ нашего мира. Когда я спустился сюда, тревожась за пленника, он был на грани смерти. Ты должен поблагодарить меня, отец. И беги наверх, пока твоя настойка тоже не дала сбой — здесь слишком густо пахнет sinta.

Леголас смотрел на отца ясно и открыто, говорил отрывисто и чётко — Бильбо лишь осталось запоминать непонятные слова, чтобы потом невидимым посмотреть словарь в библиотеке, которую он приметил на самом верхнем ярусе. 

Трандуил тяжело дышал, на бледных щеках его расцветали алые пятна не то гнева, не то желания. 

— Отец… — Леголас тревожно вскинул голову. — Прошу тебя, уходи. Пленник не выдержит второго раза, первый был лекарством, второй — его убьёт…

Король рванул у горла воротник вышитого серыми листьями плаща, вздохнул глубже — и вдруг резко повернулся и едва не бегом направился к выходу из подземелий. Бильбо, не сдержавшись, громко и с облегчением выдохнул, Леголас, приподняв бровь, с интересом посмотрел в его угол — так, будто видел даже сквозь магию кольца. Но этого, конечно, быть не могло. Эльфийский принц снова склонился к принцу-гному, нежно дотронулся губами до его виска.

— Прости, названный брат мой, что пришлось так поступить. Другого выхода не было, настойка уже не подействовала бы. Конечно, отец больше не допустит, чтобы я сюда приходил — и правильно, я завтра уеду сам… Но пришлю тебе настойку со слугой. Где же твоя, почему ты её не принимал? — теперь эльф заговорил на всеобщем языке. Кили закрыл лицо рукой и со стоном — но теперь уже стоном стыда и осознания — скрючился в объятиях эльфа. 

— Я принимал настойку, добрый господин эльф, — в этом обращении Бильбо наконец-то послышались отголоски того настоящего, живого Кили, который готов был подсмеиваться над кем угодно. — Но после того как мы попали в паучьи сети и отведали паучьего яда, её действие прошло, я думаю, яд его сводит на нет. А наша поклажа исчезла — не то осталась в лесу, не то ею тоже занялись добрые слуги твоего отца. Где теперь моя сумка с настойкой, где сумка брата… Ещё был запас у нашего дяди — но его самого мы потеряли в лесу.

Кили печально повесил голову, но Бильбо заметил, что кулаки его сжимаются вполне крепко. Леголас на это усмехнулся уголком губ:

— Не всё потерянное теряется в нашем лесу навсегда — и не всё приобретённое остаётся. Мне жаль, названный брат мой, но нам придётся расстаться. Понимаю, ты не жалеешь об этом — у тебя есть свой предназначенный… Но я… я буду вспоминать тебя. Я никогда раньше не знал гномов… так близко. 

Кили снова заалел, весь словно залился отсветом кузнечной печи — от ушей до самого живота. Леголас улыбнулся и на мгновение ткнулся носом в спутанные тёмные пряди.

— Да, братец гном, ты оказался действительно горячим. А теперь — приподнимись и выпусти меня, узел уже опал, мы можем разъединиться. — Бильбо снова мысленно развёл руками — опять какой-то узел… Впрочем, подробностей знать ему и не хотелось. Шерсть на пятках уже чесалась от желания скорее идти искать Торина — ясно же, о каком третьем «господине» говорил Леголас. Слава Йаванне, ну и слава Махалу — король гномов был жив. А там уж остаётся надеяться на свою взломщическую удачу. Бильбо с любопытством вытянул шею — и всё же, что за узел… Но Леголас прикрыл их с Кили плащом, и увидеть ничего не удалось. Завязывая штаны и поправляя тонкую рубашку, он снова глянул в угол, где притаился хоббит.

— Мне почему-то кажется, что вы, пленники, здесь не так уж беспомощны и разделены, как кажется моему отцу. — Кили, кутаясь в эльфийский плащ, тревожно вскинул голову, но Леголас успокаивающе улыбнулся. — Я не буду ему рассказывать о вашем тайном помощнике — но и он пусть ведёт себя скромнее. Что-то подсказывает мне, названный брат мой, что, вернувшись с охоты, я уже не застану тебя здесь… Сегодня вечером у костра я выпью эльфийского вина за то, чтобы нам с тобой когда-нибудь встретиться снова — но уже при других обстоятельствах. Не красней, я не скажу никому ни слова — а ты уже реши сам, что рассказать своему брату. Прощай, гном Кили, удачи вам во всех ваших начинаниях, и да пребудет с вами свет горнила Ауле. 

Леголас на миг положил руку на макушку Кили, чуть заметно погладил — и резко отдёрнул. Он вышел из темницы не оглядываясь, быстро запер дверь — и как будто специально, покрутил резной ключ в свете факелов, так, чтобы можно было его рассмотреть даже издалека. И негромко добавил:

— Начальник нашей стражи — большой любитель крепкого эльфийского. А где подвалы с вином, разведай сам. Удачи! 

Уже в проёме коридора, ведущего наверх, он обернулся ещё раз:

— Третий ярус, пятый коридор направо. 

Бильбо едва слышно прошептал «спасибо» ему вслед и вышел из угла. Кили сидел, закутавшись в плащ, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные руки. Услышав шаги не таящегося уже хоббита, он невнятно пробурчал, не поднимая головы:

— Всё видел? Придётся теперь наследникам Дьюрина никуда не отпускать тебя от себя, чтобы никому не проболтался. — Злости в его голосе не было, но опустошение, стыд и горечь заставили Бильбо подойти к самой решётке вплотную, протянуть руку — увы, принц сидел далеко, он погладил лишь воздух недалеко от всклокоченной тёмной головы.

— Я не знаю, что это за секрет и понял не так уж много. Нам, хоббитам, нужно, чтоб рассказали всё просто и ясно, без всякой путаницы — а это дело длинное, и вряд ли ты к нему готов. Если хочешь, я дам тебе какую-нибудь особенно страшную клятву. А так… вы всё равно пока меня никуда не отпускали. И я не болтлив, как бы ты обо мне ни думал. Будь спокоен, не расскажу никому. Даже Торину. 

Кили вскинулся: 

— Торину? Ему как раз можно… ну, без подробностей процесса лечения. Если найдёшь — нет, когда найдёшь! — его, попроси настойки для меня. Тролль их знает эти эльфийские травки — вдруг не подойдут и станет только хуже. И для Фили тоже. Ему немного легче переносить это, но тоже несладко, — гном зябко передёрнул плечами. — Махал милосердый, я действительно мог умереть… Нет, без настойки никак нельзя — хотя больше приступов такой силы не случится, это было потому, что паучий яд подействовал так неожиданно. 

Кили зевнул, так широко и сладко, что Бильбо сразу захотелось в свой уголок под лестницей, к Трандуиловой наволочке — раз уж об уютной Норе можно было пока забыть. Но нужно было идти искать Торина, тем более что вдалеке по коридору уже слышались шаги стражников или слуг. Кили, измученный недомоганием, а потом и лечением от него, кажется, засыпал прямо так, в спущенных штанах, завернувшись в серый плащ Леголаса. 

… Изумление и радость на осунувшемся, тёмном от тревоги лице Торина были для Бильбо лучшей наградой за все безумия того дня. Он вкратце, смущаясь, рассказал королю, что произошло с племянниками — и выслушал в ответ не менее краткое и скомканное объяснение того, что это такое. Бильбо ясно понял лишь одно: быть особой королевской крови в Средиземье нелегко. Звериное название «течка» привело его в ужас, и половину объяснений он так и прослушал. Главным было то, что он и так подозревал — настойка была у Торина в суме, которая пропала так же, как и вся поклажа гномов. 

Через несколько дней выяснилось, что эльфийское лекарство отлично действует — Кили спокойно переносил «зов» брата. А вот Фили пришлось терпеть — ну или вот… не терпеть… Бильбо символически сплюнул — и громко постучал в дверь темницы. 

— Фили, Торин передаёт, чтобы завтра ты был готов, слышишь? Вернее, я передаю… но неважно. Всё, ухожу, не смотрю. — Фили лишь коротко кивнул ему в ответ, не вынимая руки из штанов. Вот ведь повезло со спутниками, в который раз подумал Бильбо. Но твёрдо решил: завтра, когда ключи будут у него, первыми он отопрёт Фили и Кили — и уступит им напоследок свой отнорок под лестницей. Пусть занимаются чем хотят, пока он будет бегать по дворцу и освобождать других гномов — дело это не быстрое. А принцам, похоже, много о чём придётся рассказать друг другу. 

Вслед ему раздался длинный облегчённый стон Фили, и Бильбо захихикал в ладонь, целеустремлённо шлёпая по коридору в винный погреб.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод слов на квенья:
> 
> maranwe — предназначение  
> otorno — названный брат  
> nauta maranwe — от слов 'nauta' (связанный) и 'maranwe' (предназначение) — авторский произвол, нечто среднее между «омегаверсом» и «соулмейтом»  
> veuro — вассал  
> sinta — низкий (нижний)


End file.
